1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-127813 discloses a connector with a housing formed that has terminal accommodating chambers and a wire cover to be mounted on a rear end of the housing to surround wires drawn out from the housing. Left and right locking projections are formed on opposite left and right surfaces of the housing and left and right locking holes are formed in opposite left and right walls of the wire cover to engage the locking projections for holding the housing and the wire cover in an assembled state. The engagement of the locking projections and the locking holes when the wire cover is assembled with the housing prevents relative displacements of the housing and the wire cover in forward and backward directions and vertical directions. Rear surfaces of the locking projections are continuous and flush with the rear end surface of the housing, and the rear end surface of the housing and the rear surfaces of the locking projections define an operation surface to be pushed by placing fingers in connecting the housing to a mating connector.
The requirement of the locking projections to fit in the locking holes of the above-described connector limits the vertical dimension for the locking projections. Thus, the areas of the rear surfaces of the locking projections must be small and the area of the entire operation surface also is small.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to ensure a large area of an operation surface on the rear end surface of the housing.